Fight Force Five!
by SummerRainForever
Summary: Buffy and Tara are dead and Giles is in England. Who will protect Sunnydale from the hell mouth now? Never fear! the Fight Force Five are here!
1. The Summoner

Title: Fight Force Five!  
  
Summary: Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow and Spike - The New (and improved) defenders of the good!  
  
Buffy and Tara are dead and Giles is in England. Who will protect Sunnydale from the hellmouth now? Never fear! the Fight Force Five are here!  
  
A/N: A story about my fav. five Buffy characters! hope you like it! Oh and each chapter is in a different persons point of view.  
  
This story was taken off the site because no one reveiwed it...but now i've made a few changes and i'm ready to put it back!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately (VERY Unfortunately) I don't own any of the Characters (except The Summoner) and I don't think Joss Whedon would loan them to me if I asked (How sad!)  
  
Chapter 1 : The Summoner (Dawn's P.O.V)  
  
"DAWN SUMMERS! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!  
  
'Gee, its not like she's my mom...or my sister for that matter.' I thought sadly as I heard Willow scream her lungs out for me. But then she had been calling me for the past fifteen minutes...no wonder she sounded mad.  
  
"ok ok! I'm coming!' I yelled back.  
  
I hadn't been getting along with Willow very well for some reason. I didn't really know why, but something had just gone wrong. I mean, we had gotten along just fine all this time, but ever since she became my legal guardian, it felt more like she was a boss than a friend.  
  
I went down for dinner. The house had been rather empty since.....well, you know. But today it was quite a noisy place. it was Giles's going away party. He was leaving and moving to England forever. Now that Buffy had gone, Giles saw no reason for him to stay in Sunnydale. So he had packed his bags and had decided to leave. We had all tried to convince him to stay, but he had made up his mind. I knew that I would miss him. Giles was like a father to me.   
  
Everyone had come over. Anya, Xander, Spike...even Angel!  
  
I felt kind of bad for making Willow yell at me. After all, I should have been down here with everyone else!   
  
I sat down at the table and gave Willow the 'I'm-sorry-for-the-trouble' look we both understood. She smiled at me.  
  
~*~   
  
After dinner, it was time to drop Giles to the airport. He had wanted to take a night flight, for reasons undisclosed, and now, it was time for him to go.   
  
I felt really sad at the thought of Giles leaving. He'd been really good to me, all the time he was here...he had helped me so much!  
  
We saw Giles off at the airport and were heading home when IT happened.  
  
At First, I didn't notice anything different.....I just kept walking. Then I realized: we weren't on the road outside the airport anymore! we were underground!  
  
"Uh Oh! This doesn't look to good!" I heard Xander say  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here" Willow suggested  
  
"How did we get here in the first place?" I asked  
  
"I brought you here" said a voice behind us.  
  
We turned around.  
  
The voice belonged to a short, dark woman with electric blue eyes. She wore very weird robes of red and blue.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Xander  
  
"I" she said "am the Summoner"  
  
Willow and Spike gasped. Anya looked angry and Xander and I were just plain confused.  
  
"The Who?" asked Xander  
  
"She's the one who sentenced me to death a 1000 years ago!" said Anya.   
  
"But you got away" the Summoner replied.  
  
"So are you after me again?" asked Anya  
  
"No. I am not evil." the Summoner replied.  
  
"Then why have you brought us here?' I asked  
  
"To give you instructions" she replied simply.  
  
"instructions?" I asked  
  
"The Summoner summons the "keepers of good" five different types of lives to destroy evil" said Willow, sounding like she was reading out of a book.  
  
"Exactly" said the Summoner. "And now it is time. The Slayer is dead. The Watcher has returned to his homeland. The other witch is no more. This was indeed my chance to summon you"  
  
"But the five have never been in charge!" said Spike "If a slayer dies, a new slayer comes!"  
  
"But there will be no new slayer!" said the Summoner "The new slayer comes only because the five are not ready. they are either scattered in different parts of the world or are not prepared. The five have to be together. And destiny works in unusual ways."   
  
The Summoner beckoned us to follow her. I felt a little apprehensive, but Willow and Spike said it was ok. I took a deep breath, and followed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I know I've left allot of questions unanswered...like how the five are selected and how Willow and Spike already know about the Summoner...but that's all answered in the next chapter. till then, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The Giving Of Power

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter...  
  
Chapter 2 The Giving Of Power (Xander's POV)  
  
We followed The Summoner into a dark cave. i thought we had walked right into a trap...but Willow and Spike seemed to know what was going on so i figured it was ok.  
  
The Summoner led us into a cave with very weird looking chairs and motioned for us to sit down.  
  
"The five." she said. "One Key, One Witch, One Mortal, One Demon and One Vampire."  
  
"But I'm not a demon...anymore." said Anya  
  
"But you have all the knowledge it takes...you're past is enough to revoke the five."  
  
"But we don't know how to fight demons! Not without Buffy!" said Anya  
  
"And The Key is much too young!" said Spike. Dawn glared at him.  
  
"And how can I help? I'm only human!" I said. I really couldn't see where all this was going.  
  
"Silence!" said The Summoner "You will all be given your powers. You will all be taught how to use them."  
  
She walked around the half circle in which we were sitting. When she returned to her original position, I noticed that she had a small glowing red ball in her hand.  
  
"The Sphere of Power!" said Willow and Spike together   
  
"How do you know all this?" I asked them   
  
"I've read about this while doing research" said Willow  
  
"I've been around for a long time. I know these things.," said Spike.  
  
"You will now touch the Sphere. All of you!" said The Summoner. She handed the ball to me, first. "You may go first" she said.  
  
I touched the Sphere, and as soon as i did, i felt a weird sensation. my brain began to swirl round and round and i felt like i was losing all my senses. somewhere in my consciousness i could feel energy and as i looked around me, i vaguely understood my situation. i saw a whole lot of red light. Then as suddenly as it had happened, the sensation stopped. i felt normal again.  
  
"Red Light" said the Summoner. "The Sphere has chosen to give you the power of X-Ray vision."  
  
i couldn't believe what i was hearing. X-Ray vision?  
  
"You can now see through closed doors and through the ground if you choose to. you can find weapons or anything you wish to look for."  
  
i couldn't believe it. i had power? this was excellent!  
  
"it is your turn now" the Summoner told Willow.  
  
Willow looked hesitantly at the Sphere. Then she closed her eyes and touched it.  
  
She looked like she was going through the same sensations i had been going through. a white light erupted from the sphere. She seemed to come back to her senses.  
  
"The Sphere has chosen to give to you, the power of invisibility." said the Summoner. "You as the most powerful of the five, as you are a witch, will be their leader. Your new power will able you to disappear with the blink of an eye. you can also walk through doors and walls."  
  
"Like a ghost" i remember thinking.   
  
The Summoner took the Sphere and handed it to Dawn. A curious blue light was given out of the sphere.  
  
"The Power of Levitation" said The Summoner. "You, The Key, can fly whenever you wish to. you can also jump three times higher than normal human beings"  
  
She handed the curious sphere to Anya. As soon as Anya touched it, the ball gave out a brilliant yellow light."  
  
"Ah" said the Summoner after Anya had recovered from her swooning fit. "The Sphere has given you a rather powerful power. You now have the strength of a hundred men. this will allow you to fight with force and carry immensely heavy loads if you have to"  
  
I could see that Anya was in shock.  
  
"And now" said The Summoner "It is your turn"  
  
She offered the sphere to Spike.   
  
Spikes color had been a majestic shade of green.  
  
"The Power Of Time" said The Summoner. "You can now go into the future or the past if you choose. You can stop time and change the future. However you cannot change the past"  
  
The Summoner took another walk around our semi circular position. when she returned to her original place, the ball had gone and in its place was a small black box.  
  
She opened the box, revealing its contents. five oval shaped rings.  
  
she gave one to each of us.  
  
"These rings will help you fin each other. They can take you to any member of the five if you are looking for them." she said. "now put them on"  
  
As soon as we had all put on our rings, jets of light began to shoot out from them. red, white, blue, yellow and green all merged together to form a spectacular shade of orange.  
  
"The forming of the five most powerful force's is now over" said The Summoner.  
  
with that, she snapped her fingers and was gone. we looked around us only to find that we were back at the house. 


End file.
